Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost (UK VHS 1998)
''Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost ''is a UK VHS Released In 1998 By Disney Videos, BBC Video and Thames Video. Plot Notes * '''Voice: '''Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Lucky the Bear,Jon Glover as Scarface/Ranger/The Warden/Dr. Tiger,Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Charmer/Sammie the Badger,Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Scarface/Mole/Bold/Friendly/Hollow/Mossy/Measley/Mr. Shrew/Rabbit (Singing),Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Shadow/Kanga,Pamela Keevilkral as Dash/Cleo/Fido/Speedy/Whisper/Mrs. Squirrel/Mrs. Hedgehog,Tara Strong as Mrs. Kitten/Cookie/Bobby/Hannah The Orange Kitten/Hannah/Bertha,Debi Derryberry as Luke/Jeremy/Bow/Sam The Badger,Macaulay Culkin as Oliver/Roo,Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Bully/Spike/Rollo/Mr. Hedgehog/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/The Great White Stag/Angus MacGyver/Pete Thornton/Jack Dalton/Jumbo/Mr. Winnie Bear,Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger/Luke/Wally/Sinuous (Spoken),Joe Ranft as Papa Badger,Lucille Bliss as Mama Badger/Blue Bird,Frank Welker as Barry The Rat/Bunnies,Richard Dean Anderson as Benny The Opossum,Joey Lawrence as Wallace/Christopher Robin,Paul Fusco as Whisky/Brother Badger #1,Ringo Starr as Brother Badger #2,Ken Sansom as Sow Badger/Tiny Bear,Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit/Sharp Teeth/Large Town Rat/Spike (Only Laughing)/Bully (Only Chattering),John Fielder as Piglet,Peter Cullen as Eeyore (Speaking),Lara Jill Miller as Karen/Mama Teddy Bear,John Goodman as Frosty The Snowman/Grumpy Badger/Wild Tiger/Grandpa Bear/Father Teddy Bear,Kath Soucie as Kanga (Singing Voice)/EVE,Jodi Benson as Atta,Dave Foley as Flik,Michael Gough as Gopher/A Evil Rat/Freckles the Badger,Paul Winchell as Dim/Red Cat,Dana Elcar as Tom Griggs/Gurgler the Asian Badger,Bruce McGill as Roberts Till/Richard Daniel,Joe Ranft as Heimlich/The Donkeys/Eddie Daniel,Owen Wilson as Gordon the Fox/Sniffles the Rabbit,Dominic Cooper as Bobby the European Badger (Badger’s Brother) and Christina Cole as Lucy the European Badger (Badger‘s Sister)/Cute Pink Female Dolphin * Release Date: 2nd February 1998 * Distributed by: Disney Videos, BBC Video and Thames Video Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Warning Screen # Disney Videos Anti-Piracy Warning # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". (Short Version) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1995 Trailer # Meow Mix - Close Encounters (1984, Commercial) # Mulan (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars Trailer # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # The Little Mermaid (Coming to Video this Winter 1998) # The Animals of Farthing Wood Videos Trailer # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Angel (1978) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Great Disappearing Act (1978) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Madame and the Baby (1980) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Gold (1981) Commercial # BBC’s Childrens Videos Trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Swami Bowling Ball Trick Bedrock Bowling League Crystal Ball (1981) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Camping (1981) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1981) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Martians (1982) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Turkey Pox (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Toad (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred's Birthday (1982) Commercial # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas teaser trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Salesman (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Shaking (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Pebbles Twenty-Six of Workout (1985) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocolate Space Connect (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the Fruity Pebbles (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the New Grape (1985) Commercial # VCI children's promo from 1997 # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Rock-Bot (1986) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Motorcycling Barney (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skateboarding (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Karate Lesson (1987) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Australian (1987) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Super Cocoa Man (1987) Commercial # So Dear to My Heart trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Rap Master Rubble (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred Savages (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Danceland (1988) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Motorock Race (1988) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Have Some Cocoa Pebbles Barn (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Chinese Plate Spinner (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal CD Rapper (1990) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Dick Tracy (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Time Machine (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Captain Cocoa (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Super Fruity Zone (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Alien (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity and the Beast (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1992) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa-Saurus Rex (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Amusement Park (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Genie (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Star Trek (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Dinosaurs (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Troll (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Changer Rearranger and Robosaurus (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Blue Ninjas with Beach Ball at Toys "R" Us (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Sumo and Dinosaur Ooze (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Lion (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Berry Blue (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cartoon Man (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Teacher (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Ghost (1995) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa Hontas (1995) Commmercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Disappearing Act (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity Pebbles Wonderland (1996) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skele Saurus (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Sky Diving (1996) Commercial # The Rescuers trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bronto Bright (1997) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocules (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Snowboard Flintstones (1997) Commercial # The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991 film) (Available Now on Video) # Oliver Gets Lost Trailer # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs trailer # Walt Disney Classics 1997 trailer # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 trailer # The Black Cauldron trailer # Oliver and Company short trailer # The Rescuers Down Under trailer # Disney Videos 1996 trailer 2 # Stay Tuned # Disney Videos # BBC Video (1997) # Thames Video # BBFC U Screen # Walt Disney Pictures # Thames Television (With a UK Pitched) # Start of Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost (1995) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost (1995) # A Don Bluth film logo # BBC Films # Thames Television logo silent # Walt Disney Pictures logo silent # BBC Video Closing Logo (1997) # Thames Video logo # Belle's Magical World (long version) (Exclusively on Video) # Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Musical # Oliver (1988) (Now on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) # Wallace and Gromit Videos Trailer # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics Trailer # Marvin`s Room # Air Force One # Romy and Michele's High School Reunion # Nothing To Lose # Toy Story Trailer Gallery Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost UK VHS 1998 Cassette .jpeg|Cassette Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Disney VHS Tapes Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:A Bug's Life Category:WALL-E Category:Frosty The Snowman Category:Thames Video Category:BBC Video